Stefan and Elena - Around You
by rosaxstelena
Summary: Set four years later after graduation. Stefan dropped Silas in the quarry and all is well in the world. He left to study and became like he wanted a doctor. Stefan wants to start his life again, but then he happens to run into a single Elena which will change everything for him. Has his love for Elena ever died? T rated for now.


**Silas is dead, no Tessa, no travelers, Bonnie is alive, Jeremy is alive, everybody is alive, no doctor Wes, just Stefan and Elena. Enjoy! **

"_**All I want is nothing more, than to hear you knocking at my door. 'Cause if I could see your face once more, I could die a happy man I'm sure, when you said your last goodbye, I died a little bit inside. I lay in tears in bed all night, alone without you by my side. But if you loved me, why'd you leave me? Take my body, take my body. All I want is, and all I need is to find somebody like you. See, you brought out the best of me, a part of me I've never seen, you took my soul and wiped it clean, our love was made for movie screens." – Kodaline.**_

_2018, June 22__nd__ – New York. _

_After I left Mystic Falls four years ago I decided as I promised, Lexi, to start a live, and live it. And I had, the last four years had been a rollercoaster. Not with sacrifices, rituals, bodies being possessed and deaths, but with an actual job. Although I had a normal man's life, I didn't really miss Mystic Falls. I learned along the way that it may have been me keeping myself in that town, I wasn't ready to leave and move on from her like I had promised. When I was on my flight to San Francisco, I was reading a book, and I remembered reading: "Cry. Forgive. Learn. Move on. Let your tears water the seeds of your future happiness." And from there on I knew that would be my destination. _

_I still was in contact with Caroline Forbes, even though I haven't spoken to her since last Christmas. She'd tell me if everyone was still alive, she'd tell me about those who got themselves in trouble, she'd tell me how my brother was doing, and she'd tell me how she was doing. Elena. I haven't spoken to either of them since I left. It had been difficult, trying to forget about Elena. But I've spent three years, being in love with that woman. With Elena. I couldn't possibly just move on. And I don't recall there being one night without me staring at the ceiling, without me thinking what the scenario would've been like if I stayed. Would I have been able to win Elena back? Would she be lying next to me, would she be in my arms. I was worried about her every single day, I was worried if Damon was treating her well. After I dropped Silas in the quarry I knew that there wasn't any chance for me being happy in Mystic Falls._

_When I left, I spent three years practicing with blood bags, to fulfill my childhood dream to become a doctor. And I finally was. I didn't have any trouble with blood anymore, which is strange, I didn't think that would be possible for a vampire, especially one like me. But it worked. Finally. _

'Good morning, Stefan. Coffee is on your desk.' Crissie said when the elevator opened and I stepped out of it. Crissie was the girl behind the bar with one other woman, Melissa. Both married. I carried my bag along with me, my lunch, journal, phone and notebook was in there. 'Thank you.' I said with a smile and I walked towards the fourth door, left side. My office was small, with a desk, coffee, computer, calendar and flowers on it.

Flowers from Alisha. She was sweet for bringing these flowers, it brought smile to my face. girl I've gone out with a couple of times, we once lunched together and got dinner. Other times it was just for work but she could not seem to shake me. Alisha had black hair, white skin, blue eyes and was a colleague. I hadn't really been in a relationship, of course I've been dating, but, nothing really where I felt love like I felt for Elena. Speaking of, when I looked at the calendar, June 22nd aka Elena's birthday. Like the last three times I didn't call or text, maybe I should this time? I instantly shook the idea out of my mind when I got my doctors jacket and put it on.I sat down and turned my computer on, I heard a knock on my office door the moment it was finally turned on. I don't recall having a appointment until 3:00 PM.

'Come in.' I yelled and the door opened, I could already smell who it was. Alisha. When I saw her she was smiling, as always. She looked at the flowers and I gave her a smile as well. 'Hey, there.' She said walking towards my desk. 'Hey,' I said soft with a sigh and I looked at the flowers too.

'Thank you, for this.' I pointed at them and she nodded.

'You

'You're welcome, after last night, I figured, I kind of owed you one.' She said pulling her arms over each other. Last night her car broke down so I gave her a ride home, when she was home I drove back to her car and fixed it, then drove her car to her house since she gave me the keys.

'Oh it was nothing.' I said polite with a soft grin and she smiled bright, her blue eyes twinkled, but never how Elena's eyes shined. My eyes flew down and I stared a little, how would she be spending her birthday today? Would she be with Jeremy? Or would she be on college? I knew she would go there after summer. The moment I realized Alisha looked a little bit confused by my sudden stare at the ground, I sighed.

'Anyways, would you like dinner tonight, my place?' The confusion was gone and she smiled again. I could at least try to move on.

'Sure, can I do requests?' She joked and I smiled, knowing what she would request.

'I was thinking spaghetti,' She grinned and raised her eyebrows.

'Because I told you yesterday in the car that I liked Italian food, Salvatore?' She was pointing out my last name obviously, it was Italian. I nodded and took a sip from my coffee, Alisha grinned again.

'Charming, anyways, I need to go back to work. See you tonight.' I nodded and said the same thing back and she got out of my office, and like we both just said, I got to work. But after fifteen minutes, my coffee was gone and I still felt a bit sleepy so I decided to get some more.

The coffee machine was filling my paper empty cup and I was waiting until it was full. I was completely convinced Alisha would make some more moves tonight and these coming days, and I should just react on them like any other guy would but something keeps getting in the way. My feelings. My feelings for Elena. The feelings for the girl I would sacrifice my life for, and I have. The feelings for the girl I'd die for.., and I have. The feelings for the girl who changed my life, the girl who loved me no matter what and I'd love her no matter what and then stopped. I wanted nothing else but for Elena to be happy, same goes for my brother. I want them to be happy, if they find happiness with each other then.., it is the way it is. I won't ruin their happiness because of my selfish feelings. I would never.

When I turned around with my cup of coffee I went back to work again, I had to prepare the appointment I had in a few hours.

When I looked at the right corner of my computer screen, I saw it was 4:30. Time to finish up, do groceries, go home and prepare dinner for Alisha. I turned my computer off and grabbed everything I needed for home, put it in my bag. I hid all the files and notebooks in my bag and turned off the light, closed the door and walked out. The ladies at the bar said: 'Have a wonderful evening.' And I walked to the elevator. But instead of bottom "0" I clicked bottom "2" I walked straight out the elevator, hoping no one would see me. This was the operation department, when I found the room I was looking for, I opened it, there was Joey. I have been compelling this guy since I started working here, he'd give me blood bags and he wouldn't remember. I obviously didn't work on this department, but I've teached myself to be around blood and blood bags, but I never actually had to work with blood, I wouldn't risk it. 'How many, three or four?' he asked. He was innocent, which is why I compelled him to forget everything unless we were in this room together. 'Three is okay.' I said and he grabbed three blood bags, I quickly put them in my bag and smiled. 'thanks Joey' I sighed and walked turned around again, like nothing has happened. Nobody could know I was stealing blood bags from.

I wanted to go to the elevator again but something stopped me. A smell. It wasn't blood but something else. A smell I remembered from something. I sniffed again and looked around me confused. I could never forget a smell, this was from somebody who clearly stood out to me. And when I heard _her_ voice I put the pieces together. _Elena._

'Stefan?' Elena asked and I turned around to face Elena. She had changed her hair back to before she turned her humanity off, she also looked skinnier than the last time I saw her. She was wearing jeans with a black top and a jacket above it. I could never forget her smile. And the second I saw her face it brought an instant smile to my face. _Elena._ What would she be doing in the hospital? Why isn't she with friends celebrating her birthday? How come she happened to be in this hospital? Her eyes, her beautiful, deep, brown eyes were looking straight in mine. I couldn't focus anymore, all I could focus on was Elena's face, her smell and the smile that now appeared on her face. _Elena. _

'Elena.., wha-what are you doing here?' I stuttered after I sighed her name and she pulled her shoulders looking at my bag after she raised her eyebrows.

'The same thing that you just did.' I understood. Blood bags.

'I work here.' I said soft and she raised her eyebrows again, she stepped a little closer. The closer she was coming to me, the better I felt. It was like I could breathe better when she was closer to me. I at least knew she was safe.

'You do? Wow. You always wanted to be a doctor.' She said with a smile and I could hear a bit of pride in her voice. It felt so weird she was here, right now, this time, this place. Like destiny was pulling us together. All I ever wanted was to see Elena again. Damn it, this was not so good to my plan on moving on. But maybe the fact that I couldn't move on was for a reason. This reason.

'Yes. Uhm.., Elena. Happy Birthday.' Elena smiled brighter now, I could see her teeth and she giggled a little. Then looked at the ground to look two seconds later back to me again.

'You remember? You're latterly the only one who has wished me a happy birthday today, Stefan. Thank you.' I smiled a little but the fact that Damon, Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie didn't call or text her yet confused me but also saddened me. I would never, ever forget.

'What about Bonnie?'

'Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Jeremy left last month, they are in Europe so the time is different.' She explained and I nodded. I didn't want to instantly attack her with my question about Damon.., I mean I hadn't seen her in four years.

'So how are you? Stefan, you haven't written or called. You owe me one.' She joked and I raised my eyebrows.

'Why don't we talk more at the bar across the street?' I asked, hoping she'd accept my offer, which she did with nothing and smiling. 'Sure' She whispered and I pulled my head a little as a sign for "let's go" and we together hopped in the elevator.

On the way to "Food & Drinks" – the bar - we were both insanely quiet. We didn't say anything like we were holding back until we entered the bar. I knew I actually needed to hurry since I was having dinner with Alisha tonight, which I by the way still had to prepare. But something was telling me the love of my life, who I haven't seen in four years, which probably means she isn't the love of my life anymore, is more important. I picked out a table and Elena pulled her jacket out, I wanted to pull her chair but I also didn't want to freak her out so I just let her be. We sat down and she sighed.

'So.., Elena. Your birthday drink. I'll pay.' She shook her head.

'No, you don't have to. I have money as well.' I smiled and nodded soft.

'Besides, I'm taking water. But we were talking about you.., how did you end up in New York?'

'How did you?' I replied.

'Don't answer with a question!'

'Then you answer.' I raised my eyebrows and she smiled.

'Vacation.'

'Starting a life.' I answered the question quickly after she did and she smiled and something changed in her eyes. We were sort of playing a game and then the look in her eyes changed into sadness. I didn't want her to be sad, that's the thing I did NOT want her to be! I wanted to ask what was wrong but an waiter walked up to us and she ordered water, so did I. When the waiter left she took a deep breath.

'Look, Stefan. I am sorry. I've realized the year after you left how I basically used you. I didn't mean to, but I clearly hurt your feelings. You did everything for me to get the cure. And then I didn't want it anymore and started a relationship with your brother, Speaking of, Damon and I broke up. We left things in a good way but.., it wasn't working.' She spoke and with everything she said things made more sense. I did hurt me. But I could never be angry. But Elena did feel guilty.

'I separated myself from Mystic Falls long ago. Just like you.., and I don't want to come into your life and ruin every good thing like I always do.'

'No, Elena.. you.., you haven't done anything to hurt me enough to be really be angry with you. Elena, it's okay. I like having an old friend here.' I said with a smile changing the sad subject. After that conversation we talked about what we've been up to the last couple of years, what we did. Where we lived. We talked about my job and then I saw Alisha behind Elena. Crap.

'Hey, Stefan.'

'Oh my god, I completely forgot the time.' I checked my phone and it was 5:30. I squeezed my eyes together and then smiled. Elena looked a little confused at both of us.

'We can still grab some pizza if you want to..,? The market isn't open , we can do anything you like.' She giggled and raised her eyebrows. 'Pizza is fine.' She laughed.

'Oh, by the way, this is Elena, an old friend of mine. Elena, meet Alisha. My…' how could I put Alisha in the best way possible?

'Friend, colleague, whatever you like call it.' Alisha finished my sentence as she realized it was difficult for me to explain to Elena what she was and what we had. Elena nodded and extended her hand.

'Elena. Nice to meet you.' She said with a smile and I stood up, as I felt Alisha's lips on my cheek. 'I have an idea.., why don't the three of us go to the theater, because there is still this amazing movie I'd like to see and after that we grab some pizza?' Elena frowned.

'Oh.. you don't have to..' Elena started but Alisha cut her short.

'Yes! It'll be fun, besides, I'd love to meet some of Stefan's old friends…, so, Salvatore are you in?' I had no idea what just happened and what was about to happen, all I knew is that I wanted to be around Elena, but I wanted to be with Alisha so I could move on from Elena, and I just followed my instinct.

'Yeah, sure.' I said and I put my jacket on. 'I'll get the car, Stefan.' She said and walked to the door which let her outside. Elena had placed some money on the table. I placed my hand on hers.

'Elena, you don't have to and you also don't have to come with us.' I said pointing at the money and she shook her head and smiled.

'it's okay, Stefan. It was just a couple of dollars, relax. And.., Alisha seems fun, you deserve a little bit of fun.' I sighed.

'Okay, c'mon let's go.' I said while I grabbed her hand after she pulled her jacket on.

**So, you guys like it? Please review, if it gets many reviews I might post more. Thanks x.**


End file.
